lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eris
"With you here, Dr. Freeman, we can finally make some headway. We're with you, Dr. Freeman. Let us know if we can do anything extra to help, Follow Freeman!" - Eris' first meeting with Scorden Freeman. ---- Eris Aquila Egalane (Her full rp name, non-canon) is an Eagle Tribe warrior in Chima. She is a warrioress of the Eagle Tribe, and the rumored daughter of Ewinus. She sometimes wields a axe-like golden weapon known as the Eglaxxor, with Chi on both sides of the blade-faces. She recently decided to add an Forgotten splash to her life after her fighting in the Bat-Raven war on the Eagle's portion of the short war. With such boredom, she'd soon reached out to her former trainer and weapons specialist, Col. Edessa Cubbage for guidance. When she'd learned her friend joined The Forgotten, she was more than happy to join with Col. Cubbage ASAP. ---- Biography Background "Shouldn't we be '''doing something', Aren't we gonna get going soon...?" - A Bored Eris in her Academy days. Born on December 17, 22-BR, Eris was born into a wealthy Eagle Family whom lived near the top of Eagle Spire, whom had ties to the IC's in the tribe, being the 2IC's and the 1IC. As such a high-status birth, it was covered on local news all over Chima, she was often mistaken for being born as the heir to the Eagle's Council Leadership, but she was born to a noble family. Therefore, she is often rumored to be Ewinus' daughter, when she clearly came from a different mother and father. Much of her young years was often pampered and very well off. She received several scholarships to numerous high-profile academies and schools. There, as such, she was spoiled with the finest education the Eagles had to offer, giving her education close to the 1IC in requirement. However, her mind was often turned away from the education she was receiving in her teen years, and was often aloof with warrior thoughts and the act of fighting as well. She often trainer herself in hand-to-hand and was fairly proficient at it, going as so far as to "practice" her technique on some lower-class-men. This often gotten her into much trouble. Eris, once having enough offenses at her academy she was in, was expelled due to excessive brawling and fighting. She didn't care one bit, she'd soon headed straight off to an military academy ran by her soon-be mentor, Edessa Cubbage, a Eagle with a mind for splendid battling and wearing--The perfect teacher for the Warrioress Eris! She enrolled into his classes ASAP, and when a live-fire demonstrations, regiment, or test were issued, she often placed high scores in her combative skills and wit. She was cunning, bold, and devastating to untrained men and women. she was only 19 during all of that. Before the start of the RP, she graduated Col. Cubbage's class with flying colors as a "Warrioristic Valedictorian". There, that's where she'll soon meet with Prince Razic, the Raven Prince being on his way out, trying to escape the chaos that was the Raven Civil War. Eris and Razic looked at each-other as aliens at first, but after hearing the woeful story of his father and grandfather's deaths, Eris couldn't help but cheer up the lonely black prince. He was lonely and heart-broken... why not cheer him up, confess it was love at first sight with him? Eris now often keeps a drawing of Razic and herself in her diary, an image of the two, flying over Cavora, holding each-other in their arms, their beaks touching each-other as they arc over the floating, life-giving mountains... During the Attack on Eagle Spire "Fantastic! I can't believe this day has finally come! When this is all over... I'm gonna mate!" - Eris expressing her joy that a war has befallen their part of Chima, egar to fight and reap the rewards after. The warrioress was sleeping in her barracks at the time before the first attacks made by the Talon Industries Ravens woke her up. She and her assigned unit, commanded by Captain Cubbage was soon out in the skies of battle to help her kin out defend from the MMSC and Rawlin’s will to destroy the Eagles thanks to his mixed heritage. If anything, Eris knew he was the enemy, and would come to hate his ideals like a certain Razic had. This was her first tastes of the Chima Civil War. When fighting in the skies, she’d been doing her best, cutting down numerous ravens in her path as her and her unit was heading off to their jets to take this fight into an more mobile sense. With her being an famed fighter pilot during the time. Captain Cubbage would send the word, and the Eagle warrioress and the rest of her special teams unit would take to the skies and give ravens hell on eart for them. The team downing raven chi raider after raider, glider after glider in order to gain air superiority for themselves. Encounter with the Bats "''C'mon everybody, '''here they come! Get the hell outta here!!" - Eris fighting against the Bats she faced and residual Ravens... Once the Ravens had suffocated the Eagles’ fighting power, Eris and her combat Group were overwhelmed before a sudden Bat Javelin and certain Bat King and his sister came with a hoarde of bats in order to help the Eagle Tribe and Wings Row Monarchy Ravens end the threat of Rawlin and the TI Ravens. If anything, she’d had been relieved of her problem with an couple of bats, led by an certain Bat Marine. She’d soon gotten back out into an more open airspace to fight before noticing an perculiar Power-Suited Scorpion taking failing potshots at the Javelin with an RPChi-7 issued by none other than her commanding captain Cubbage. Eris had certain impressions on this specific Scorpion, somehow, she felt like she was going to meet him again in the future, and she liked his silent treatment of his. Something of an intellectual she could make talk with. But with his attacks failing due to Brakket’s marksmanship, the Scorpion Scientist gave up and was soon led off and out of Eagle Territory from a local Wings Row Monarchy Raven pilot. She never knew the Bat—Raven War had happened shortly after the winged mammals came along to stop the Talon Industries Ravens from destroying her homelands... After the Chima Civil War "''Now '''what, and things were going so well! I don't think this war's ever gonna end..." - Eris somewhat exasperated after this first war continues onto the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War... (WIP by TFD'') Category:Eagles Category:Forgotten Category:All Articles Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters